Amor Vincet Omnia
by Speaker-to-Dreamworlds
Summary: Ninjoubanashii V - Onna-Ranma's marriage has an unusual problem.... (Lime)


Disclaimer: The playground is by Rumiko Takahashi, I'm only swinging on  
the monkey bars. Remember to leave the grounds cleaner than you found  
them and please don't feed the Trolls.  
  
This story is archived at http://www.kawaiikunee.com/slp/  
  
Release 0.1 (January 15, 2001)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ninjoubanashi  
(just a few old-fashioned love stories)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But when it all evens out, it's important to remember that Ranma  
Nibbunnoichi is a romantic comedy at its core. If only love be true  
enough, then it _will_ find a way.  
  
No matter how bad the matchup might look from the outside.  
  
They're heros, after all, if you want them to be.  
  
And for heros, in the Ranmaverse ...  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(4 to 6 years after the manga)  
(Not telling)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amor Vincet Omnia   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nearly naked redhead, standing at the window of a cheap hotel, looking  
out into the world.  
  
'Damnit! Where _is_ he?'  
  
Only a _small_ problem, of course. Maybe having a _small_ problem  
remaining was a good thing. It might cut down on the curses and angry  
Kami, or something.  
  
'He _could_ be faster if he tried! Just like a man, anyway!'  
  
But it cut into their time alone together, and she didn't like it. She  
didn't like it at all.  
  
And she could fix it, too, if he'd only let her. She _knew_ she could.  
  
'Errrrr!!!'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had started out simply enough. One of those many Magic Love Creators  
that had been flooding Nerima back then, or so it sometimes seemed.  
_He_ had been trying to tag one of the other girls (probably Akane)  
with it, but had tagged otoko-Ranma, instead. And the next time onna-  
Ranma surfaced, all Hell broke loose.  
  
And in the mayhem that followed, onna-Ranma had tagged _him_. And in  
the confusion that followed _that_ Akane and Shampoo had somehow  
managed to tag _each other_ and while they were all trying to get  
_that_ sorted out ...  
  
... somewhere in the wilds of China (and why did everything happen  
_there_ anyway?) ...  
  
... somewhere amid the fear and the fighting and the cold and the  
enchanted stolen kisses ...  
  
... they had, in a flash of mutual understanding, realized all four  
that they didn't _want_ to get it 'sorted out'.  
  
That loves begun by enchantment had become quite real.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh there had been problems, of course, but when weren't there?  
  
And between him and her, there were few problems that couldn't be  
solved anyway. A quick trip to borrow the chisuiton, and a stop by the  
Spring of Drowned Man solved most of them from _her_ point of view.  
  
Akane had made out fine, following Shampoo back to Josoketsuku. There  
she could become the Warrior she had always been meant to be, unencum-  
bered by stuffy Japanese notions. They'd even taken a good man (but not  
as good as _her_ man, of course) along with them, for those times when  
they might want one.  
  
Ukyou had returned to Nerima, the focus of the honor of three families  
now. Adopted into both the Saotomes and the Tendos, and married to  
Mousse (of all people, and hadn't _that_ been a shock?) she had taken  
over the Dojo and seemed (the last time Ranma had seen her) to have  
found the life and support she'd needed all along.  
  
And Ranma had taken her new husband out on the road. Had remembered  
that she was a _wild_ horse and not a tame one. Had, with her husband  
wandered hither and yon, and had adventures, and found treasure enough  
to sate the greediest heart, and had defeated evil and upheld good and  
shone light into dark corners.  
  
And had found, along the way, life and love and mastery, Art and  
Fulfilment and Peace.  
  
And the sex was just _fantastic_.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ohh! When he gets here ...'  
  
And if it wasn't for this one, last, small problem ...  
  
'Is that ... it sounds ...'  
  
Of course, it may be that it's good to have a _few_ problems.  
  
'Yes! It is! Awright!'  
  
As long as they stay _small_ problems. Keeps the Kami from getting to  
upset at you, don't you know.  
  
"What a haul! What a Haul!"  
  
"Get _in_ here!  
  
"And you'd better get in _here_ quick, or I won't letcha in tonight!  
  
"What the Hell do you need them for anyway? Ain't _I_ enough for 'ya?"  
  
"Whoa! Hotcha!"  
  
*Pounce-Glomp. Rip-shred. Squishy noises.*  
  
"Oh _yeah!_ _YES!_"  
  
"Sweeto!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, I'm gonna get _flaaaamed_!  
  
So, when did you guess?  
  
Evilly grinning into the sunset, pursued by cruise missles,  
  
yr. vr. hmbl. & obt., &c. &c.  
Eric Hallstrom, 01/18/2001 


End file.
